What I See
by makasarili
Summary: Guess who is talking. A POV from someone usually over looked.


What I See  
  
Summary: A POV from someone usually overlooked.  
  
Disclaimers:  
  
Imitating the introduction for the television show "The Pretender":  
  
There are writers among us, geniuses with the ability to put into words anything they want.  
  
In 1995, Hana to Yume magazine began serializing a shojo manga known as Yami No Matsuei created by Yoko Matushita, introducing readers to a world of shinigamis, shikigamis and a certain serial killer.  
  
Then one day they turned it into an anime.  
  
I don't own "Yami No Matsuei " or "The Pretender". They were created by people other than me.  
  
Please do not sue. No money made out of this.  
  
Thank you.  
  
Warnings:  
  
Possible spoilers.  
  
Read at your own risk.  
  
Try guessing who is speaking as you read along.  
  
I don't think this is yaoi or shonen-ai. If it is that means more pairings. (chuckles) Send me a review after?  
  
No one understands him; not the way I do.  
  
After all this time did anyone even really try?  
  
They don't see beyond the act that he puts on or the mask he wears.  
  
I on the other hand, I have seen him.  
  
I have seen the real him, up close and personal.  
  
I have always by his side, sometimes in his shadow.  
  
I have seen his heart.  
  
I have seen how lonely he really is.  
  
I have seen him sink into despair. over having so much power at your command and find it all meaningless. failing to protect someone who means so much to you. to keep secrets even as it tears you apart inside. to be consumed by desire for the impossible dream. to have power over someone else's life and death and yet be powerless in the name of love.  
  
He hides himself in plain sight and no one sees the real him. except for me. Not that I would ever tell them what I know, after all he wants to keep it that way, so I let him. Who am I to argue?  
  
They only see what he allows them to see, they don't look further even as he tries to teach them to look beyond illusions.  
  
Sometimes I cover for him and his shortcomings, even when I have my own load to bear, because it is for him, and I can do no less. It is for him and I find the strength to bear it, even thought it looks like I am the one about to fall apart.  
  
Sometimes he can act so shallow but he sees and understands more than he lets on. They hear his words, they see his gestures but only I know what he leaves unsaid before them. what he jealously keeps within his heart.  
  
His hidden acts of kindness. He is more generous than he lets on. His kindness covered and yet conveyed.  
  
They think he has a funny way of showing his love, sometimes he does, but his love is real.  
  
He has a heart they don't understand. He pretends he cares nothing for the serious things. He pretends to care deeply for the most trivial in turn. He pretends to be happy. He pretends to be okay. He pretends to be in control of the situation. He pretends and he fools them so easily. They don't understand. they don't even try.  
  
He can have almost anything except what he truly desires.  
  
I have nothing except him. I don't desire anything more than to be of use to him. He gives meaning to my existence.  
  
I know he is not shallow at all. Take a look at me. If he only cared about what was skin deep then surely he would have cast me away, a long time ago.  
  
I see more than what they see with their two eyes even if I only have one eye.  
  
Kanoe-san thinks he knows him better than the others; but even he doesn't know, not the way I do. He may have been around the longest and he may know him quite well but still some things remain hidden even from the section chief.  
  
He sometimes treats the shinigami he loves as a child, even thought the 'child' objects. He has lived for several lifetimes and does not count years as mortals do. That child is so precious to him. That child lets him smile and even laugh. I remember the time before he met that child. He was so lonely... so unhappy, how could he bear losing that child? I hope that I never have to see that happen.  
  
He is more than what they think.  
  
Owari  
  
So how many of you guessed correctly? At what point?  
  
Don't scroll any further unless you need to check your answer.  
  
I  
  
hope  
  
you  
  
were  
  
challenged  
  
by  
  
this  
  
fic  
  
and  
  
I  
  
hope  
  
I  
  
misled  
  
enough  
  
readers  
  
not  
  
to  
  
be  
  
too  
  
obvious  
  
for  
  
at  
  
least  
  
a  
  
couple  
  
of  
  
paragraphs.  
  
I wrote this thinking of Watson the butler of Hakushaku.  
  
Is there any other fic posted around here from Watson's POV?  
  
Hey  
  
someone's  
  
cheating  
  
scrolled  
  
down  
  
to  
  
the  
  
very  
  
end  
  
to  
  
get  
  
answers.  
  
You have spoiled yourselves.  
  
Oh well I hope you enjoyed reading it anyway.  
  
Did I mess with your minds too much? 


End file.
